Sombras
by inesz
Summary: Mundo magico y el muggle estan undidos en las sombras...los mortifagos han tomado el poder...existe un toque de queda a partir de las 11...Gin corre por un bosque herida y encuentra una mansion...quiere entrar a resguardarse de la lluvia...de quien sera?
1. Cap 1

Mi nuevo fic!!!Lo he publicao y no tengo ni idea de cómo voy a seguirlo....pero bueno ya ire improvisando...ya me contareis que tal! Reviews please!!

Sombras

El temporal empeoraba cada vez mas...llovia a cantaros y los mortifagos pronto saldrian para tapar los caminos por el toque de queda de las 11... nadie podia moverse de sus casas...a excepcion claramente... de los colaboradores mas cercanos al señor oscuro... el mundo magico y el mundo muggle estaban undidos en las sombras...los mortifagos habian tomado el poder...

Ginny corria empapada por un camino del bosque... estaba en mitad de la mision cuando la atacaron...a pesar de eso consiguio ayudar al preso a escapar y ella pudo despistarlos tras 2 horas de persecucion...pero la habian herido con un hechizo...si no encontraba el antidoto en 2 horas...ginny preferia no pensar en eso...

Desesperada y perdida...entro en una gran mansion bastante vieja con una M en el buzon...alomejor era de su amigo Andy Moore...era un compañero en las clases de aurores...le habia dicho que tenia una casa en el bosque...

-oh no...-murmuro ginny...-murio hace 2 meses...

Ginny golpeo con el picaporte de la entrada...las grandes puertas de madera resonaron...y se abrieron...pero no habia nadie...ginny se puso de puntillas para ver si estaba alguien al fondo del hall pero no veia a nadie...

-queria algo?-ginny grito asustada...¿oia voces?...bajo la vista...oh un elfo domestico!

-uh disculpa no te habia visto-dijo ginny riendose...si la vieran sus profesores aurores...que vergüenza!-me preguntaba si me podrian dar techo hasta que pase la tormenta...

-lo lamento pero...-decia el elfo domestico cerrando la puerta

-prometo no molestar...-dijo ginny parando la puerta

-el amo no deja...-y cerro la puerta...ginny se sento en las verjas de fuera atechandose con la pequeña entrada de los peatones y abrigandose mejor con la capa...

....

Toc toc...

-aquí tiene su té amo...

-que de truenos hay...menuda noche...no me extrañaria que cayera algun arbol dejandonos sin camino...-murmuro draco mirando entre las cortinas-ehh...ahii hay alguien!cuantas veces tengo que decir a mis compañeros que no vengan aquí!dijo draco cogiendo la varita...

-no no...mi señor...era una muchacha...se acerco pidiendo techo pero como dijo usted dije que no podia entrar...

-¿una muchacha?bueno no creo que pase nada por una noche...-dijo draco sin darle importancia... intentando que no se notara su soledad...-digale que puede pasar...y dale la habitacion de los invitados verde...

-pero...si esta al lado suyo...no le molestara el ruido..?

-NO...date prisa o se ira...

.........

-señorita...me ha dicho el amo que cenara con el...la cena sera a las 11

¬¬ ginny en cualquier otra situacion hubiera dicho que no...pero lo cierto es que tenia hambre y si tenia comida y cama no era plan de ser desagradecida ni borde...asi que se trago su orgullo y asintio

-Desea algo en especial para cenar?-ginny sonrio...hubiera sido feliz pidiendose una piza y una coca-cola acompañados de una buena pelicula de miedo pero supuso que de eso no tenian...-lo que quiera el señor...-contesto ginny segura de que le complaceria...

-Bien...por cierto señorita...el señor me ha ordenado decirle que en el armario tiene los vestidos para la cena...escoja el que mas le guste y baje a cenar en 15 min....

Ginny se dio un buen baño,se dejo el pelo rizado,se pinto ligeramente y eligio un vestido de noche verde escarlata de tirantes que llegaba hasta el suelo con un escote en pico...

Ella se habia puesto unas vendas como corse por lo que se aseguro que no se notara su herida...

Bajo a cenar lo mas ergida posible cuando vio sentado de espaldas a un rubio platino con una copa en la mano...

-Buenas noches...gracias por darme asil...MALFOY???-grito ginny cuando el se dio la vuelta...


	2. Cap 2

Wolass!En este fic voy a haceros sufrir un poco dejandoos con la intriga ...ia tengo una especie de plan de lo que va a ir la historia pero si a alguien se le ocurre alguna idea wena,quiere ayudarme o chatear...agregadme a mi cuenta nueva...la dire esta en mi perfil reviews please!

ashley malfoy ia habia pensado en hacer algo de eso xDD nu digo mas para no adelantar materia...ia veras :PP

............................................................................

-Buenas noches...gracias por darme asil...MALFOY???-grito ginny cuando el se dio la vuelta...

-Com...WEASLEY?-pregunto draco boqueabierto...a pesar de los años que habian pasado seguia teniendo un gran tipo y siendo igual de guapa...le extraño que ningun mortifago la hubiera querido para el...o la hubieran matado...-oh dios he metido a una profuga en mi mansion!como te atreves a entrar aquí?

-me largo-dijo ginny dando zancadas hacia la salida...-de todas las personas que hay en el mundo ¿xq este energumeno? me mataran mis profesores del colegio de aurores, mi familia...harry, hermione, ¡ron!...-murmuro ginny enumerando la lista...

-eh eh espera!-dijo draco poniendose en frente de su camino para que no siguiera ¿le iba a pedir que se quedara alli? - ese vestido es de mi madre...quitatelo...

-maldito imbecil!-grito ginny intentando golpearle...draco riendose la paro y la cogio por la cintura como solia hacer en el colegio...le encantaba hacerla de rabiar...lo curioso era que lo echaba de menos, pero esta vez gin no opuso resistencia lo cierto es que se dejo caer...

-Weasley que...?-ginny estaba sentada en el suelo apretandose la parte derecha de la cintura, con los ojos cerrados y draco juraria que se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no quejarse...se agacho para verla mejor y le susurro - que te pasa? – el estaba empezando a preocuparse...al notarlo ginny rapidamente se levanto y se fue a su cuarto - me cambio y me voy en 5 min...no molestare mas...

..............................................................................

Draco no se iba a rendir tan facilmente asi que fue a su cuarto desde donde podia espiar a ginny...habia una virilla en su cuadro para poder ver la habitacion de ginny...su padre lucius era un salido...y siempre le gustaba espiar a los invitados...por fin le serviria a draco algo que hacia el padre...habia muerto hace años junto con su madre...desde entonces se encontraba muy solo...

El la miro...llevaba un conjunto de ropa interior negro...era tan bonita...el ya lo sabia...habia llegado a obsesionarse con ella pero su forma de demostrarlo no era muy buena...la insultaba y arrinconaba por los pasillos de hogwarts...no sabia como llamar su atencion...no le extrañaba nada que ella le odiara...

Ella llevaba puestas unas vendas..¿qué le pasaria? Oh no...estaba sangrando...tenia una herida enorme y ella pensaba irse de casa asi? No lo permitiria....

Draco irrumpio en la habitacion de ginny al instante...

-que te crees que haces malfoy? Dijo ginny tapandose

-dejame ver eso...-dijo draco destapandole la herida-oh...pero si este hechizo es para gente a la que persiguen...lo hacen asi para...

-si...-dijo ginny con un suspiro- lo hacen asi para que vallan lentos y asi les puedan descubrir en su escondite o mueran escapando...ya lo se...

Ginny comenzo a vestirse con sus ropas mojadas rapidamente

-y xq querrian....-murmuro distraido

-soy una aurora malfoy...ya se que tu eres un mortifago...tranquilo...yo no dire nada de ti...espero que tu tp digas nada sobre que yo he estado aquí...me despedirian y a ti te matarian-dijo caminando hacia la puerta...

-tengo una idea mejor...te quedas tu aquí y asi no me arriesgo a nada...-dijo sonriente impidiendole el paso al apoyarse contra la puerta...

-ja! Que te lo has creido!de todas formas...que mas te da... en 2 horas morire este donde este...asi te libraras de cargar con un cadaver...

Draco la observo...estaba segura de que moriria...podia decirlo con tanta tranquilidad...-yo te curare-le dijo serio mirandola fijamente

-que? Sabes la cura?

-si...ven...-draco la llevo a los baños y le hizo tomar una pocion que preparo en apenas 15 minutos...

-ya esta?eso es todo?-pregunto ginny incredula aunque comenzaba a notar mejoras

-emmm no...falta algo...-dijo draco mirando al techo rascandose la nuca...gin le miro fijamente...en aquel momento parecia tan juvenil como años atrás...ella sin embargo no sabia donde habia dejado su infancia...despues de todas las responsabilidades y peligros a los que se exponia...no tenia tiempo ni de sonreir..

-el que?-pregunto a prisa...

-un beso de mortifago...-dijo draco con una sonrisa picara...

.......................................................................


	3. Cap 3

Wolas! Siento haber tardado pero quiero k m kede todo bien en el fic...xq siempre los hago deprisa y corriendo y luego se me ocurren mejores formas para continuarlos...weno asias a toos x los reviews pero en especial a mis 4 beteranas :Ninnia-Weasley-007, impossibles, Azazel-Black y Hitomi Felton xDD

A ver si os gusta xDD

-te estas riendo de mi malfoy?-pregunto gin levantando una ceja... todavia seguia incredula por el comentario...

-no...es en serio...-sin poder ocultar su sonrisa se abalanzo y comenzo a besarla...ella se dejo unos minutos sin oponer resistencia...

-bien...yo creo que ya esta...-dijo al separarse, comenzo a observar curiosa a draco y mientras el estaba todavia atontado con los ojos cerrados esperando mas...-¿era mentira... verdad?

-claro que no...¿querias morir o que?-dijo recuperando la compostura

-Bueno...si ya esta todo...me voy...-Gin se levantaba del frio suelo del baño

-ya te he dicho que no...-dijo tranquilamente

-no hablarias en serio....-murmuro riendose

-muy en serio...

-y que pretendes encerrarme en una habitacion?como a una niña pequeña?

- ¬¬ para que pregunto...-murmuro gin apoyada contra la puerta...

Toc toc

-QUE?-grito

-señorita weasley...al posponerse la cena me preguntaba si tendria hambre...

Lo cierto es que le rugian las tripas y el olor de la comida era delicioso...intento superar su orgullo pero esta vez no lo consiguio...dijo que si y el elfo domestico le paso algo de comida con la puerta entreabierta...

Gin comio en silencio con las luces apagadas...se sentia obserbada...ya buscaria alguna forma de escapar...no le resultaba dificil era lo que solia hacer despues de las misiones...desaparecer unos meses...estaba harta de este trabajo...pero era lo mejor que podia hacer para ayudar en la lucha contra el señor oscuro...resumiendo el dia tampoco habia sido tan malo...encontraba techo y comida...y le curaban la herida que le causaria la muerte en poco tiempo...ahora solo tenia que buscar la forma de escapar...pero despues se sentia tan cansada que decidio esperar al dia siguiente y poder dormir en esa cama tan mullida que le esperaba...

-señorita weasley...señorita weasley...-Gin abrio los ojos todavia adormilada...

-si?-dijo bostezando mientras se estiraba en su gran cama...aparto la dosel que colgaba como un velo y se acerco a abrir la puerta...habia puesto una silla para que no entraran...

-me preguntaba si comeria con el señor...

-comer?-murmuro para si...-para empezar tendre que desayunar...que hora es?

-las 2 señorita...estaba dormida y no quise despertarla..

-bien...ahora bajo...-gin comenzo a rebuscar en el armario algo de ropa que por lo menos no tuviera volantes por todas partes...encontro unos pantalones y un jersey negros perfectos para la ocasión...no pensaba ir a la comida, no debia estar mas tiempo aquí....abrio la ventana...guau!no pensaba que estuviera tan alto...bajo agarrada a una pequeña tuberia y corrio hacia el porton...¡MIERDA! a trepar los barrotes con cuidado de no clavarse las lanzas que habia en la parte de arriba... salto al camino comenzo a correr... debia alejarse de alli...

-valla valla weasley...vienes a buscarme a la puerta? Ya te comportas como una autentica esposa...-dijo draco con una gran sonrisa apareciendo de entre unos matorrales...

Gin comenzo a correr...sabia que era inutil...nisiquiera tenia varita pero queria intentarlo...draco lanzo un hechizo pero ella lo esquivo con una voltereta rapida por el suelo...quedo escondida tras un arbol buscando la forma de escapar pero draco se aparecio ante ella y la cogio por la cintura...

- cuantos me gustaba fastidiarte en el colegio...

-dejame irme!-grito ella intentando soltarse

-ya sabes que no...¿para que te resistes?

-no me gusta estar enjaulada...-grito antes de que draco la inmovilizara con un hechizo y la metiera de nuevo en la mansion...una vez puestos los barrotes en su ventana la libero y la invito a cenar abajo...ella pensaba negarse pero seria una buena oportunidad de escapar o pedir ayuda...

Al bajar las escaleras encontro la alargada mesa vacia y se detuvo en el ultimo escalon...

-¿ya no hay cena?-pregunto al elfo que pasaba por delante

-si...pero no siempre hacemos un banquete como el de ayer...valla al salon-dijo el elfo señalando hacia la izquierda

Gin camino por el pasillo oscuro hasta encontrar un salon ¿completamente muggle?

-pizza!-grito demasiado euforica saltando sobre el sofa...draco la miraba atonito

-weasley...en tu casa no te alimentan?

-no esperaba encontrar este tipo de comida en una casa de aliados del señor oscuro....que malfoy...sabe esto tu padre?-pregunto burlona

-mi padre y yo hemos ido por caminos diferentes...-murmuro cortante encendiendo la tele...

-oh...menuda pedazo de pantalla!-dijo reparando en la television que tenia delante mientras comia una porcion de pizza...-vamos a cenar aquí?

-si...

Din don....

-ya abro señor...-dijo el elfo yendo hacia la puerta

-mierda....-murmuro por lo bajo...-eh hazme un favor y te dejo escapar de acuerdo?-dijo draco deprisa...

-hablas enserio?

-si, si lo haces bien...


	4. Cap 4

-holaaa!! ya he llegado!! Quitate de en medio maldito elfo...draco no te puedes imaginar la cantidad de cosas que me he comprado...¿draco?-pregunto pansy dando taconazos hacia el salon cargada de bolsas todavia con las gafas de sol puestas....-aahhg!!!

Pansy tiro las bolsas al suelo y se tapo la cara con las manos...los 2 pararon y se le quedaron mirando sin moverse de donde estaban...cuando pansy pudo reacionar corrio hacia el segundo piso...se habia encontrado a draco y gin demasiado juntos...ella estaba sin la camiseta solo en sujetador sobre draco que estaba sentado en el sofa besandose apasionadamente...

-venga !-susurraba draco sin poder dejar de reirse...gin le miro inquieta...

-voy voy! No encuentro mi jersey!-susurraba de rodillas mirando debajo del sofa

-no trajiste de eso...

-ja ja ja...muy gracioso malfoy...-murmuro con los ojos en blanco...arrebatandole la prenda-bueno dime...esa era tu mujer verdad?-pregunto mientras se la ponia

-por asi decirlo...-dijo secamente...parecia no querer hablar del tema...se paso las manos cruzandolas por detrás de la nuca y se apoyo contra la parez al lado de la chimenea mientras preguntaba tranquilamente...-que te gustaria estar en su lugar eh weasley eh??

Gin se acerco hacia el dejando su boca a escasos centimetros...el habia cerrado los ojos, ella sonrio y le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el estomago...el se incorporo enseguida para protegerse y la miro sin entender nada...

-malfoy me da igual lo que quieras aparentar no eres tan malo...-dijo caminando a sus anchas hacia la cocina

-ah si?

-si....si lo fueras no habrias tenido que fingir ponerle los cuernos...

-Quieres que sea malo?-pregunto con una sonrisa picara siguiendola de cerca

Gin se dio la vuelta y le cogio de los mofletes como a un niño pequeño...-ai que niñito mas bueno...si es que es un santo...-dijo riendose al estirarle la cara

-no te pases weasley...-dijo frotandose la zona que le habia pellizcado...-no me querras ver enfadado

-te he calado...admitelo...-el abrio la puerta trasera de la cocina...dejandola pasar mientras el se quedaba apoyado en el pomo de la puerta...-cuando tu admitas que te gusto el beso...

-estupideces...-murmuro no demasiado convencida-xq le has hecho eso a tu mujer?

-para que le quede bien claro que no la quiero...bien...hasta luego weasley! Eres libre...-gin puso la mano en la puerta impidiendole que la cerrara del todo y el paro de hacer fuerza y la miro extrañado...

-¿era mentira... verdad?

-el que?-pregunto extrañado

-el beso de mortifago para conjurar la curacion...

-ya te lo he dicho weasley...no era mentira, querias morir o que?

Gin miro al suelo y camino hacia el porton lentamente diciendo de espaldas...-hasta luego... malfoy...

No habrian pasado ni 5 min cuando pansy ya le habia perdonado por aquello sin que el la dijera nada...10 dias despues tenia una cena importante en la mansion del mortifago blaise zabini...era un partidario bastante cercano al señor ocuro y se creia muy importante siempre presumiendo delante de el...lo que no sabia era que a draco le habian ofrecido ese mismo puesto y se habia negado...el no queria ir pero pansy habia insistido tanto que tuvo que ceder para que le dejara de molestar... la presencia draco, la presencia... insistia siempre pansy, antes de cenar tomo una copa y algunos canapes con viejos amigos de Hogwarts cuando diviso a blaise con una copa de champan...estaba demasiado ocupado para hablar susurrandole cosas a su pareja...draco la miro fijamente...era muy guapa...llevaba un largo traje ajustado ceñido hasta las caderas y suelto por abajo...le sonaba tanto...el pelo recogido con unos mechones rizados que le caian con gracia...su pelo rojo resaltaba...espera un momento! ¿la weasley?

Weee!el fic ia esta acabao!este es el penultimo capitulo! y si me permitis decirlo creo que es mi mejor obra xDDD pero claaaro...os voi a hacer sufrir tanto como sufro io esperando los reviews jajaja nah escribo esto para dejaros con ganas de mas muajajaja estoi encantada con el final y ya adelanto que no sera d los k odiais eh jajaja (lo he terminao ahora y toi emocinada xDDD) y ademas es larrgo...(xq no me cabia en 2 capitulos separaos eh...k si no..)a ver si os gustaaa!!ala byezz!

PD-Si kereis suplicarme mas...ia sabeis...agregadme! mi dire esta en el perfil muajajajja!Muxas gracias x los reviews eh si no...no hubiera continuao la historia XD no me gusta hacerlas largas...


	5. Cap 5

Habia un gran banquete que organizaban los padres de pansy...habian llegado un monton de personas importantes... los sentaron cerca del centro en una larga mesa junto con las personas importantes... estaban frente a los anfitriones...zabini dejo por fin a gin y se dedico a darle la espalda hablando con gente importante cercana a su posicion en la mesa, draco estaba enfrente de gin que no parecia haberse percatado de su presencia y pansy al lado de draco comiendo pan compulsivamente...draco se pregunto que pensaria pansy de gin pero enseguida desecho la idea de que le dijera algo a blaise ya que los mortifagos se liaban todos con todos, no eran muy fieles...

El primer plato era una sopa de marisco que estaba deliciosa...trato de centrar su atencion en la comida que se le habia olvidado el mal humor que tenia por la compañia...pero pocos minutos despues de haberse sentado, un mendrugo de pan choco contra su cabeza y aterrizo en la mesa...draco miro a la mesa enfurecido...gin tomaba la sopa tranquila como si no se huberia percatado de nada...pero el pudo ver como se asomaba una semisonrisa en la comisura de sus labios...las cosas no iban a quedar asi, asi que le habia reconocido eh? El tambien sabia arriesgarse... volvio a su comida pero no sin antes tirarle el trozo de pan encestandolo en la copa de gin...el trato de ocultar su sonrisa limpiandose con su servilleta...ella cogio su copa y observo su contenido incredula...no pudo evitar echar una sonrisa complice a gin... estaba tan bonita intentando ocultar su sonrisa...ella volvio a intentar ponerse seria y a centrarse en su sopa y el se dio cuenta que era un juego muy peligroso...si alguien los veia podia sospechar...se habia acabado el juego a pesar de que nadie parecia haberse percatado de su batallita...incluso pansy estaba demasiado distraida diseccionando a su gamba...draco se centro de nuevo en su sopa pensando en lo aburrida que iba a ser la cena cuando minutos despues el vino de su copa le salpico...el miro su contenido...y tuvo que simular un ataque de tos para que no se notara...gin le habia tirado la cabeza de una gamba en su vaso de vino...un camarero paso recogiendo todos los platos pero se paro donde draco, habia visto la gamba...el le miro extrañado... draco le miro con una amable sonrisa como si no pasara nada... el iba a decir algo pero finalmente siguio recogiendo los platos...cuando por fin se retiro el camarero a malfoy le entro una risa demasiado fuerte, la gente se iba a dar cuenta asi que gin le dio una patada en la espinilla por debajo de la mesa...au! ¿qué? gesticulo el con una sincera sonrisa...ella tambien se rio y asi pasaron la mayoria de la cena hasta el postre en el que ella le susurro algo a zabini y se retiro...draco se dio prisa en comer lo suyo y se retiro fingiendo un gran ataque de tos...pansy le dirigio una mirada de rabia...pero a pesar de eso continuo su plan...

-que haces?-pregunto draco observandola colocando algo debajo del escritorio de zabini

-ma...malfoy...-susurro con la mano en el corazon asustada...-que susto me has dado...se me habia caido....un prendedor!-improviso bastante bien para el susto que tenia en el cuerpo...

- ¬¬ y yo me lo creo...tranquila no pienso decir nada, cuanto mas perjudicado salga zabini mejor para mi...sabe el tu trabajo?

-tu que crees?

-bueno...y desde cuando estas con zabini?no sabe lo nuestro verdad?

-que nuestro malfoy? Entre nosotros no hay nada y lo de tu mansion fue un pequeño error sin importancia...

-alomejor blaise no piensa lo mismo...-murmuro acercandose

-no le diras nada... verdad?-pregunto algo asustada, podria echar a perder todos sus planes antes de tiempo...

El la cogio por la cadera y la sento en la mesa...-tranquila, no dire nada...-draco se inclino y se acerco a su oido susurrandole...-pero si vuelvo a ver a blaise acercarse a ti creo que no lo soportare...

El se separo unos centimetros para ver su reacion...parecia bastante tranquila para estar arrinconada por un mortifago que podria echar sus planes a perder. Draco desde tan cerca no pudo resistirse a besarla...draco comenzo con besos suaves, solo roces pero fue gin la que aumento el ritmo haciendolos mas profundos,el no queria seguir,no queria que ella pensara en que si no le besaba le contaria todo a blaise pero ella era la que le besaba no el...

-Ahhg!-sollozo pansy horrorizada y echo a correr...

-mierda....-murmuro draco distanciandose un poco-me parece que tendremos que empezar a cerrar la puerta...

Gin emitio una semi sonrisa y se bajo de la mesa volviendo al mecanismo que estaba colocando y draco se alejo hacia la puerta pero antes de salir se dio la vuelta y pregunto sin poder contenerse-le quieres?

-dime draco...era mentira, verdad?

El suspiro...-si...era mentira...estaba obsesionado contigo desde el colegio y quise probar un beso ?-pregunto algo avergonzado desde la puerta

-no...

-que?-pregunto sin entender nada...

-que no le quiero...estoy con blaise por trabajo, ni siquiera vivo aquí paso de vez en cuando para que crea que seguimos juntos y asi me puedo enterar de sus planes...escucha draco, hoy habra una emboscada, digamos que los aurores van a jugar a cazar mortifagos...exactamente dentro de 5 min...cuando blaise planee con sus aliados en esta mesa un ataque a los muggles...asi que a que esperas?vete!-murmuro sin quitar la vista del mecanismo de la mesa

-xq me lo cuentas?

-pues xq tb hubo una niña obsesionada contigo en Hogwarts que siempre quiso que te salvaras...-murmuro sacudiendose el polvo de los pantalones al levantarse...

Draco a miraba atonito...-y sigue ahí?

-volvio con tu mentira...-le susurro al oido mientras se agarraba a su nuca

-escapa conmigo-suplico mirandola fijamente mientras la cogia de la cintura para acercarla mas

-estoy trabajando draco...

-ya has cumplido, en 5 minutos acabaran con todos los partidarios del señor oscuro que le delataran despues de pasar unos dias en azkaban...ya esta todo solucionado, escapa conmigo...

Ginevra weasley...aurora demasiado joven para el puesto se infiltro el pasado miercoles en la fiesta de los mortifagos que posteriormente fueron detenidos, despues de haber pasado unos meses con blaise zabini haciendo de espia para la orden del fenix...ahora mismo esta chica se encuentra en paradero desconocido despues de habersela visto escapando de la casa antes de ser atacada por los aurores con draco malfoy de quien se sospecha su inocencia despues de que varios mortifagos afirmaran que se habia negado a un puesto muy reclamado por los aliados al señor oscuro...bla bla bla

-quien me iba a decir a mi que despues de todo iba a ser inocente?-murmuro volviendo hacia la cama

Gin se dio la vuelta adormilada para verle y se subio encima de el...-quien me iba a decir a mi que iba a ayudar a escapar a draco malfoy?

El la cogio para acercarla mas a el y trato de besarla pero ella le puso un dedo en los labios...

-era mentira verdad?

-que?-pregunto algo atontado..ya se lo habia dicho millones de veces...

-como que que?lo de "aurora demasiado joven para el puesto"-murmuro con los ojos en blanco

Draco rio con ganas...-que pretendes?llamar a la redacion? "hola soy la desaparecida Ginevra Weasley"-dijo imitandola

-yo no hablo asi! y podria hacerlo ahora que estoy tan aburrida de vacaciones...

-tranquila...ya se nos ocurrira algo que hacer...-susurro antes de besarla...

Ueee fin!Muxas gracias a toos x los reviews! Tuve un monton para el penultimo capitulo XD pero espero tener mas para el final jajaja decidme que os parecio please! Asias x leer mi fic! Byezz


End file.
